ExBoyfriends
by StarBrown
Summary: Bella has two Ex Boyfriends. Jacob the sweet and loveable one. Edward the sweet asshole one. Bella just wants to move on but, Jake keeps asking her advice and Edward wants her back. However, there is a secret he isn't telling that is keeping them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex boyfriends**

_**I do not own Twilight. I do not own any songs. Enjoy the story.**_

"Bella! Come on! One bite…for me?" Sam pleaded. I just laughed at him.

"Ok, one bite!" I opened my mouth and Sam stuck some of his food in my mouth. It was sweet, but had a taste of spiciness as an aftertaste.

"Mmm…it does taste good…"I smiled at him.

"I told you so!" Sam kissed me on the cheek.

Sam and I have been going out for 5 months now. We both attended South Lake College. We met in math class and started talking. We had study dates, coffee dates, dinner dates, and all kind of dates. He asked me out on my birthday. I, of course, said yes. Sam has been good to me. We have not had any problems, no fights, no cheating, and no lying. It seems like the perfect relationship. However, I feel like there is something missing.

My last two boyfriends were the loveable Jacob Black and asshole Edward Cullen. Jacob was fun and loveable. However, Jake and I did not really connect. It was more awkward then…normal. He found love in my stepsister Leah. I did not mind it one bit. Actually, I was happy for him and her! It was Edward that I really _**connected**_ with. Even though Edward was sort of an asshole, he had a sweet and protective side to him. I saw right through him and he saw right through me…or at least cracked me open. After breaking up with Jake I kinda, stayed away from dating until Alice, (Edward's sister and my best friend) tried to hook me up with Edward, thinking I could change him. It worked…sort of.

"Bells? You still there?" Sam voice echoed in my head.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Relationships."

"I say ours are somewhat perfect don't you?" Sam smiled at me but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Yeah I suppose so…" I leaned in to kiss him on the lips but I froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella is showing PDA? That's a shocker" I looked up to see…Edward and…Emily?

Sam turns around and his eyes widen. "Emily? What are you doing here? Where are the kids?"

Did I mention Sam has two kids with Emily? They dated in senior year and Emily got pregnant during the summer.

"I'm here with Edward. He wanted to take me out of the house for a while. The kids are with Jacob and Leah" Emily smiled at us. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey Emily…how are you doing?" Emily and I are friends but not close ones. Their kids are so sweet.

"I'm fine. I hope we are not interrupting anything?"Emily said with worry.

"No, of course not! Do you want to sit down?" Sam asked.

"Is it ok with you, Bells?" Edward smirked.

"Why not…" I murmured.

Emily and Edward sat down. I glared at Edward while he smirked at me.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sam asked them…mostly Emily.

"Umm…I'll have a cheesecake" Emily smiled.

"I'll have the same."

A waiter came by, took their orders, and got us some refills.

"So Emily how is work? Is everything ok?" Sam asked her ignoring Edward and I.

While they had their own conversation, I could not but notice how they reacted toward each other. They were flirting, laughing, and smiling at each other. Sam never acted that way toward me. I was not jealous…I felt worthless. Well, until I felt Edwards hand rubbed my thigh. You see, we were sitting in a booth. Edward and I were on the left and they were sitting on the right.

"Would you stop?" I whispered.

"Why? You know you miss me and I miss you Bells," He whispered back.

"Your right I do miss you…but you cheated on me with the slut Tanya," I hissed at him.

"Bells…it….she…I thought that…the note…" Edward sighed. "If I told you, you will be pissed."

"Don't you piss me piss enough already?"

"I love you Bells…I'm in love with you…" Edward whispered for only me to hear.

"Sam I think it's time for me for me to go. I need to study for my test" I grabbed my bag and walked out without saying goodbye. Why does he do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

OK, everybody knows cheating is wrong **but**, honestly some people need to mind their own business! Yes, it's wrong, it's cruel, it doesn't make any sense, it's hurtful, however it is good to forgive people. If the person who gotten cheated on forgives the cheater it just shows that the person who forgave, is why much better and more worth dating than the cheater. It doesn't matter if the person is famous, or rich, poor, ugly, beautiful, pretty, or even popular, people still needs to respect others private life. If they want to let their info out like that, that's their business!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I know the last chapter wasn't a real chapter. I just wanted to give my opinion on cheating. It really has something do with the whole R&K thing, but then again I do mean in general as well. I'm a young person so don't think I don't know anything about relationships!_**

**Anyway, I'm not saying they should get back together or not, it's something they need to work out. I'm sure they will still go on with breaking dawn.**

**Here is the next chapter to ExBoyfriends! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Bpov

Once I made it back to my dorm at Forks University, I called Alice. There were two rings before she picked up.

**"Hey, Bella! How was your date with Sam? Did you kiss him?"** Alice asked questions.

"Alice calm down! It went great until your brother showed up!" I groaned.

**"What!"** Alice shouted in my ear.

I told her everything that happen; him touching me, what he said to me, and how I still felt about him…

"Alice he came with Emily…" I whispered.

**"Why?"**

"I don't know, Alice. Her and Sam started to talk and get into their own conversation" I was now in a pair of shorts and tank top, in bed. Alice, Rosalie, and I share a dorm. Rosalie, dates Emmett my older half brother. Even though Rose can be a thorn in my ass sometimes, she understands me. Emmett sees me as a real baby sister. He is nothing, but a big teddy bear inside and out and that has on a suit of amour.

**"Oh, Bella. I told not to be mixed up with a guy who has a kid or kids. It can get messy and very confusing."**

"Alice! Sam is great though! His kids…they…somewhat like me…" Ok, I admit Sam and Emily's kids don't exactly like me.

**"Bella…"** Alice stated to say, but suddenly hung up on me. What the hell?

I groaned and lay back on my bed. Why couldn't Edward leave me alone? He was the one who cheat on me. _Be the better and more worth person, Bella. _ Mom use to tell me that all the time before she passed away. _Always forgive even though it is hard._

I felt a few tears come out, but sucked it up when a knock came to my door. I groaned and got up to open it. Our bedrooms were to the left. The living room that was very big was the first thing you see when you come in. the kitchen was on the right and there was a bathroom in the corner.

I open the door only to see Edward holding a big teddy bear and a rose.

I blinked at him, "What are you doing here?"

He used his free hand to run through his hair. _Damn, I missed doing that._

"About earlier…that wasn't necessary…um when you left Sam and Emily went to go see their kids…and I didn't want you to be mad at me…" Edward forced out the words.

I couldn't help but, giggle. Edward was so cute when he did this. "Oh, Edward…"

He at smile and me said, "It's nice to hear you laugh, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, but kept a smile on my face. "I'm surprise you didn't bring chocolate."

"Would you have preferred that?" He smirked.

I shook my head, took the teddy bear, and rose. When I grabbed the rose there was a sweet smell to it…then I realized…it was a candy rose.

I looked at Edward, "Really, Edward?"

He smirked at me, before kissing me on my neck. "See you later, Beautiful."


End file.
